


A Man Possessed

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Sam and Callen's first time. That's it *eg*
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Kudos: 55





	A Man Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "wild card" square of my Kink Bingo card, I'm using "spanking" as the kink for this one.

“You’re kind of big,” Callen notes, as he takes in the sight of his partner.

“Is that a problem?” Sam asks.

Callen shakes his head and bites his lip. “I like big,” he admits, blush coloring his cheeks.

Sam gives him a predatory smile. “Good, now get naked G.”

Callen grins at him then and shoves off his shirt, jeans and socks quickly, leaving them in a messy heap at his feet that makes Sam shakes his head. Callen pauses for a moment before removing his briefs, even though Sam can see he is obviously aroused by what they’re doing.

“G?” Sam asks.

Callen shakes his head and pushes the underwear down and off. He stands there before Sam, who looks him over appreciatively as Callen had looked at him earlier. Callen shivers a little at the attention, but lets Sam look his fill.

Sam reaches out and pulls him close. Callen moans as he is dragged up against acres of smooth, dark skin, hands coming up involuntarily to touch. Sam dips his head and takes his mouth in an aggressive kiss, tongue probing immediately.

Callen opens without pause, letting Sam get his taste, while his hands take their fill of the body pressed so close to him. Their cocks come into contact, making them both moan and Sam breaks the kiss to reach between them. Callen moans again as Sam’s big hand takes them both in a confident grip and starts to stroke.

“I’m going to make you come just like this,” he says, his words a dark promise. “And then I’m going to bend you over and open you with my tongue and fingers, until you’re begging me to fuck you. You’ll be so relaxed and eager, I’ll slide right into you, milk your prostate till you come again so hard you’ll be seeing stars.”

Callen whines, moans and whimpers as Sam continues to stroke them, perfect accompaniment to his filthy, filthy words. There is threat and promise there, as Callen grasps at Sam’s back, struggling to stay upright under the pressure of his impeding orgasm. He cries out loudly when he comes, splattering them both with his release, swaying on his feet from the intensity of it.

Sam hums with satisfaction and releases his grip to taste Callen’s ejaculate on his sticky hand. That makes Callen moan again, undone by the sight and he wobbles hard. Sam is there immediately, gripping him tightly, before guiding him to bend over the end of the bed.

Callen automatically spreads his legs wide, so that his ass is readily accessible for whatever Sam desires. 

“Oh yeah,” Sam croons in satisfaction, as he smoothes his hands over the firm flesh of Callen’s ass. 

Callen arches into the touch and Sam takes a chance, raising a hand and then striking one muscular buttock hard.

“Sam!” Callen cries out in surprise at the feel of it, but doesn’t move.

“More?” Sam asks, as much a threat as a question.

Callen trembles. “Please,” he begs.

Sam does it again and again, striking the same spot each time, so that he leaves a vivid red mark on the pale ass in front of him. Callen cries out each time as well, but when Sam pauses, he thrusts his ass backwards in a mute appeal. Sam grins at that and goes to work, spreading the hits around now, covering the whole of Callen’s ass with his blows.

When his hand is sore, Sam stops, looking in satisfaction at his handiwork. Callen’s ass glows a bright red color and he is whimpering constantly, legs shaking and upper body slumped across the bed. 

Sam goes to his knees behind him and carefully parts his cheeks to look at the tiny puckered hole he plans to fill with his cock. Callen doesn’t say anything, just waits for whatever Sam does next, so he leans in and licks across it, then blows on the wet flesh. Callen makes interesting noises as Sam gets to work on opening him up as he’d promised.

Sam spends several minutes using lips and tongue to work on Callen’s hole, watching it relax under his attentions. Callen remains quiescent on the bed, reduced to the occasional whimper or moan, until Sam slides a finger into him and right across his prostate.

That sparks a shout and he clenches down tight around Sam’s finger immediately. Sam smacks him a couple of times, just to hear him shout some more and feel him clench and relax a few times, until Sam pulls that finger back out and he whines in protest.

Sam pushes back in with two and spanks him some more, enjoying himself, although his dick is rock hard and aching with his need to be inside his partner. He takes his time though, working his fingers in Callen’s ass for a while, driving them both higher and higher as he does so.

When Callen’s legs are shaking and he is making constant noise, Sam pulls his fingers out and gets to his feet. He spits on his hand a couple of times and strokes himself, before guiding his cock into position at Callen’s hole. He puts his other hand on Callen’s lower back to keep him in position, before starting to press inside.

Despite all his efforts, Callen is still relatively tight around him as the head of his cock breaches the muscles of Callen’s ass. He grunts with effort as he pushes inside, but keeps going, feeling Callen gradually relaxing underneath him, until he has all nine inches of his cock buried in Callen’s ass.

Sam leans over Callen’s back and takes hold of his hands, lacing their fingers together as he puts his weight on his partner.

“You okay?” he asks, breath tickling Callen’s ear and making him shiver underneath Sam, which creates interesting sensations as his ass clenches on Sam’s cock.

Callen turns his head enough to be heard. “I’d be better if you kept your word and fucked me,” he taunts Sam, clenching down again deliberately.

Sam gives an involuntary thrust at that, which makes Callen yelp, telling Sam he’s hit the other man’s prostate. He grins and does it again, on purpose this time. Then he levers himself upright again, so that he can move properly and starts to really thrust. 

He looks down, watching his cock slide smoothly in and out of Callen’s red ass, thinking it would look even better with some welts from a cane marking it. That gives him all sorts of other ideas, as he wonders just how much Callen is up for. He speeds up just thinking about it, thrusting harder and faster as Callen writhes beneath him, ass clenching on Sam’s every thrust.

Callen’s back is gleaming with sweat and Sam reaches out to draw one finger down his back, making Callen moan and shiver. Sam hums in approval, thinking his back would look good with some marks too.

“Please Sam, please,” Callen begs, bucking up underneath him.

“Hush,” Sam tells him, with a casual strike to his ass. 

Callen whines and shakes, but doesn’t say anything else, so Sam goes back to thrusting, putting aside his fantasy to concentrate on here and now. He fucks hard and fast, sparing nothing as he drives himself closer to the edge. He doesn’t know how he’s held on this long, but he won’t last much longer.

Finally, he crests the wave and roars out his release as his cock empties itself in Callen’s willing body, the other man shaking beneath him. Sam doesn’t think he came and gives into a controlled fall forward over Callen’s back, so that he can reach beneath him.

Sure enough, Callen’s cock is still hard and wet in Sam’s grip and he moans breathily as soon as Sam gets hold of him. Sam keeps his cock pushed in deep, still half-hard despite his orgasm and works Callen firmly, going back to smacking his hot, swollen ass.

It doesn’t take long before Callen cries out and he clenches on Sam’s cock, while his come spurts over Sam’s hand again, coating him in his release once more. Sam gentles him through it, until he’s done, limp and spent on the bed. Then he slowly releases Callen and carefully pulls free of his ass, hearing Callen’s moan as he does so.

Sam shushes him automatically, before straightening with a grunt. He takes a moment to make sure he is steady, before helping Callen upright as well. Then he gives in to temptation and kisses his partner thoroughly, reward for being so good for him. Callen moans happily, giving it up for him easily, until they are both panting again.

“Come on,” Sam tells him, “I think we both need a nap after that.”

Callen just nods, eyes nearly closed already, so Sam guides him onto the bed, pushing the messy cover aside, so that they can curl up together and before long, they’re both deeply asleep. Anything else will have to wait for later.


End file.
